


Freefall

by d_ecrease



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_ecrease/pseuds/d_ecrease
Summary: what happens after the fall, and how hannibal takes care of will. (basically just me being sad after the finale and i needed to create a legit  murder husbands ever after for them instead of doing guesswork)





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this awhile back on my tumblr, so decided to bring it here. this short fic is in small letters!

it might have been just a split-second, where will was weightless, terrified where they hang, in between heaven and earth. the seconds stretched into minutes, possibly hours, until time stopped and ceased to exist. he used that opportunity to look, drank in hannibal’s eyes, which were already on his. there was a decided calmness in his eyes, acceptance, and unabashed wonder. 

and suddenly, will regained himself. they were no longer suspended over the atlantic, they were hurtling down into its depths, angry and unforgiving. the fall was long and painful, with the wind whipping into every crack and crevice of his wounded body. and for a moment, will stumbled, what if they don’t survive this? he held onto hannibal tightly, wishing so hard he could convey himself better, but he settled for a tight squeeze, and hoped that hannibal understood. 

he had no time to gauge hannibal’s response, for they plunged into icy water, the shock ridding will of all his thoughts. the roar in his ears quickly turned muted. suffocating darkness accosted him from all sides, and will struggled, wanted to surface for air, but his hands and legs were numb, refusing to heed his thoughts. his lungs burned with effort, the pressure almost crushing.  

_you can make it all go away. put your head back. close your eyes. wade into the quiet of the stream._

a soft distant voice bubbled at the back of his brain. everything hurt, he felt bruised and battered all over, and he released the last breath he’s been holding. he opened his eyes, and allowed himself to properly look, there was moonlight sifting into the atlantic, and he realised that the waters were calm underneath its exteriors, still and unmoving. it’d be a good way to go, quiet and peaceful. right here, everything stopped hurting. he couldn’t feel the hole on his face, or the multiple bruises underneath his clothes. there might be a fractured rib or two, he doesn’t really know. a movement to his far right hovered at the periphery of his vision, but will was so tired, so very sleepy to care. his eyes fluttered close, as his body became leaden. 

-

will gasped awake as he felt the intense cold and the impact on his chest. he turned on his side and sputtered out water, hands gripping onto grainy bits of sand. there was a hand on his back, patting him through, and when he was done he found hannibal next to him, tugging at his clothes. 

“take it off. it’d reduce the chance of hypothermia.” hannibal’s voice was surprisingly steady as he helped to peel off will’s clothing. “are you able to stand up, will? we need to get to somewhere warm.”

will nodded, got to his feet - _tried_ \- before crumpling onto the sand. as he knew will would fall, hannibal quickly put his arm around him, propping him up. there was a vague police siren somewhere, he was sure jack was already at the crime scene. they both began hobbling off, shivering in the wind. questions began surfacing in will’s head, mostly about how they were going to pull the entire farce off, but he settled for the simplest. 

“w-ha-” his voice came out croaky and distended, and hannibal shushed him. 

“i have a safe house not far from this place. we just need to find some cover first, and hopefully a car.” 

they walked for what felt like a long time, until the coastline opened up into an unused seaside cabin, and with great fortune, a lone truck stood. hannibal quickly ushered will into the cab, before hot wiring the vehicle. then he walked over to the cabin, and returned dressed, along with blankets and a bag stuffed presumably with clothes. hannibal got back into the truck, wordlessly wrapped the blankets around will. he also pressed a thick strip of gauze onto will’s cheek, almost covering the entirety of his right side. 

“i found water.” hannibal pulled a bottle out from the bag, uncapped it and offered it to will, who could only take little sips at a time. his throat ached. 

it took awhile for the interiors to be heated up, and a longer while before will started feeling his fingers and toes again. by then, his cheek was beginning to hurt, and a tell tale headache was forming. when he finally found his voice, he gripped hannibal’s hand tightly. 

“thank you. i jus-” 

“there is no need for that.” hannibal answered, stroking the arch of will’s brow. will looked back at him, unspoken words hung in the air, the moment so palpable he’d be a fool if he didn’t understand what hannibal wanted. what _he himself_ wanted. 

the first press of lips was chaste, tasted very much like sea-salt. but it grew, ravenous and unquenchable, a tango of long repressed feelings and elation. will had his fingers in hannibal’s shorn hair when they broke apart, forehead against each other’s. they were breathing hard, and for the first time in a long while, will felt free. unable to resist himself, he kissed hannibal again. again, and again.

“i wonder what they’d write for my epitaph,” will murmured. “rest in peace, will graham, unstable criminal profiler who finally went nuts and committed suicide.” 

hannibal chuckled, a low sound.

there was silence for awhile, until hannibal spoke again. this time, he was looking out the window, eyes far as they were whenever he was deep in thought. 

“time did reverse. the shattered teacup did come together.” he turned back to look at will. “brought back what was once lost.” 

“i don’t think we were ever lost to each other, hannibal. moves and counter moves ensured that.” will looked into the rearview mirror, over the bandage hannibal had fixed over his cheek. “i look like crap.”

hannibal leaned over, and examined his face. “luckily for you, dolarhyde missed your major organs, and the cold from earlier on is preventing you from bleeding out. but you still need stitches, and soon before it gets infected.”

“what about you?” 

“he grazed me. it’d heal once i stitch it up.”  

will nodded, but couldn’t help the worry clouding his mind. hannibal clasped his hand reassuringly, before starting to pull the truck out of the driveway. “where would you like to go after the safe house?” 

the possibilities were endless. they could fly out to the bahamas, soak in the sun. they could rent a cabin out near alaska, just to feel the snow on their faces. but there was something else will was considering, a loose end that he wants tied up. and hannibal could see it in his face, a predatory glint to his otherwise relaxed eyes. 

“i have an idea.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/peniskai)| [tumblr](http://violetprose.tumblr.com).


End file.
